1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electrical switching methods and devices and in particular to a activating control switch which employs a movable battery as the switching means for use in limited space situations such as on elecrical or electronic jewelry.
2. Background Art
Most electrical devices utilize a switching means which involves some mechanical, electrical, electronic or other means for turning the electrical device on and off, requiring further space, expense and potential failure problems in addition to the working element and the power source.
In elecrical devices usually the first element to fail is the switching means thereby rendering the entire device useless for want of a means to activate a perfectly good working element and power source.
Jewelry typically relies on external light sources to reveal its visual appeal. Due to the small size of jewelry it has usually been difficult to provide any electrical elements on jewelry without adding a substantial amount of weight to create discomfort in having to bear the weight on the body. Normal electrical circuits employing the electrical element, the power source and the switching means in addition to the conductors necessary to connect them together become too cumbersome for normal longterm use and lose the elegant attractive appeal of delicate jewelry.